Summer Love
by EmeraldGreyClouds
Summary: Rating just to be safe. Oneshot Harry and Sirius hide their relationship during the summer. AU Harry's Pov Songfic to "Our Song" by Taylor Swift.


EGC: So my very awesome best friend, Molly and I decided to write some fanfics (in my case) and regular stories as a project because I kept complaining that this summer's so boring. And we love songfics.

A/N: Okay so this is an AU where Harry's parents didn't die and old Voldie never existed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I mean come on, if I did there would be a serious Mary-Sue on our hands, and my kitty Toby would so be in it too.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,_

_The other on my heart,_

_I look around, turn the radio down, he says, "baby is something wrong?"_

_I say "nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song," _

_And he says,_

I love the feeling of the night breeze through my hair as we go out on a nightly ride on Sirius' motorcycle. Snuggling closer to him, I giggle, if only my parents knew what we were really doing, but I don't think they'll understand. How he makes me feel, how nice he is to me. "Oh I thought I'd take Harry out for some bonding time." is still ringing in my head. I giggle again, louder this time.

"Watcha giggling for?" Sirius asks, you can hear the smile in his voice. Yes I love him.

_Our song is a slamming screen door, _

_Sneaking out late tapping on your window,_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know,_

_Our song is the way you laugh,_

_The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have,_

_And when I got home, before I said amen,_

_Asking God if He could play it again._

I walk in late. Tip-toeing even, not much use though, considering the fact that I had accidentally slammed the door. "Harold James Potter where were you?" My mother firmly questions from her nesting post on the couch, next to my father.

"Well I was at the movies with my date and it ran late." I just don't mention who the date is, or my father might try to Avada Kedavra him into next century, all while my mother cries.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day,_

_Had gone all wrong, had been trampled on and lost and thrown away,_

_Got to the hallway well on my way to my lovin' bed,_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses,_

_And the note that said,_

If anything could get worse today, I was dragged along shopping with Ginny, much to my mother's content. I got home as quick as I could escape her, just wanting to go back to sleep I sluggishly walked up to my bedroom. There right in front of my door is a bouquet of roses, with a note. I grabbed the note and read the sweet nothings from Sirius, how he was here but didn't see me, signed _Love Always, Sirius._

_Our song is a slamming screen door, _

_Sneaking out late tapping on your window,_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know,_

_Our song is the way you laugh,_

_The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have,_

_And when I got home, before I said amen,_

_Asking God if He could play it again._

I've been on the phone for over two hours, an hour before Mum told me to get off the phone with, whom she believes to be, Ginny. She won't give up thinking that me and her are made for each other, as if. What I'm actually doing is talking to Sirius. That's what is so great about him; you can talk about everything and nothing. I tell him how I pranked my Dad, he starts to laugh. That barking dog-like laugh that's so unique and so him.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio,_

_Waiting for something to come along,_

_That was as good as our song,_

Mum and Dad are going out, leaving me in the hands of Sirius Black, my Godfather and Boyfriend. Not that I'm protesting, but I am 16 years old, too old for this. "They're gone Harry." He says behind me kissing my neck, trailing his hands down my sides to the top of my pants. Turning around swiftly, as to not lose contact for too long, I kiss him happily. I reach for his shirt buttons, they're like torture. Finally his shirt comes off, followed by the rest of our clothes. Maybe getting babysat won't be so bad.

_'cause our song is a slamming screen door,_

_Sneaking out late tapping on his window,_

_When we're on the phone, and he talks real slow,_

_'cause it's late and his mama don't know,_

_Our song is the way he laughs,_

_The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have,_

_And when I got home, before I said amen,_

_Asking God if He could play it again._

He's the first thing I think about when I wake up, the last thing at night. I know how he is with relationships, but I wish this will last forever.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin _

_And I... wrote down our song._

This will always be our summer, the one where we both realized how much we love each other. The one filled with kisses and hours of conversation. The one that should have lasted so much longer, but I have enough memories to hold me until Christmas break.

End.

EGC: WOO! That was fun! If you liked it, you could always review, which is so wonderful. Hehe I gave Molly the censored sloppy version.


End file.
